Penny Rose
Penny Rose is a British costume designer. She had worked in the film industry since the 1970s. Penny Rose was the costume designer for the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. Biography Early life Penny Rose was born and raised in Britain. She was fluent in French and Italian. Rose was trained in West End theater and began her career there and also in television, designing for commercials where she first met such directors as Alan Parker, Adrian Lyne, Ridley and Tony Scott, and Hugh Hudson. Film career Having worked in the film industry since the 1970s, Penny Rose was nominated for the BAFTA Award for Best Costume Design three times for the films Evita (1996), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006). Penny Rose had designed the costumes for Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski's ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' trilogy, as well as for King Arthur and Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Rose had received a previous BAFTA nomination for her work on director Alan Parker's acclaimed screen version of Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice's musical Evita, starring Madonna and Jonathan Pryce. Rose was a longtime collaborator of Parker's and has designed costumes for three of his other films: The Road to Wellville, Pink Floyd: The Wall and The Commitments. Rose's additional credits include The Sleeping Dictionary, Neil Jordan's The Good Thief, Just Visiting, Entrapment and Disney's hit remake of The Parent Trap, directed by Nancy Meyers, and Gore Verbinski's The Weather Man. Earlier in her career, she designed costumes for Brian De Palma's Mission: Impossible and has twice worked with Academy Award®–winning director Lord Richard Attenborough on Shadowlands and In Love and War. Her resume also includes Christopher Hampton's Carrington, Vincent Ward's Map of the Human Heart, Bill Forsyth's Local Hero, Pat O'Connor's Cal, Marek Kanievska's Another Country and Jean-Jacques Annaud's Quest for Fire. Recently, Rose designed the costumes for the Walt Disney Pictures comedy Wild Hogs, starring Tim Allen, Martin Lawrence and John Travolta; St . Trinians, starring Gemma Arterton; Made of Honor; the heralded HBO miniseries The Pacific, which garnered her an Emmy® Award nomination; and Tony Scott's Unstoppable. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Penny Rose has designed the costumes for the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films, starting with Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski's Pirates trilogy, as well as for the short film Tales of the Code: Wedlocked. For Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Rose received Costume Designers Guild nominations for the first three Pirates films and British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA) nominations for The Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. Rose had stated in several interviews that she loved working with Johnny Depp and choosing costumes for his character Jack Sparrow, including Jack's hat. In conversations between Depp and Rose, the two decided that Jack has had a few ladies in his day, sometimes very rich, sometimes widowed, sometimes with husbands far away. So every now and then, Jack helps himself to a souvenir of their romantic encounter, such as Jack's trophy lace or a ring. In the making of On Stranger Tides, she designed costumes for many of the new characters, including Angelica and Blackbeard. After actor Ian McShane was cast as Blackbeard, Rose decided to make the character a "biker pirate". PotC Films *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' - Costume Designer *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' - Costume Designer *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' - Costume Designer *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' - Costume Designer *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' - Costume Designer *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' - Costume Designer External links * Category:Real-world film crew